Pengolian Democratic Republic
The state of West Pengolia is a rugged terrain full of former-warrior penguins who call themselves "The Khanz". Their master is Penghis Khan (pronounced Peng is Kan), a great leader (though really grumpy and only half the size of a normal peguin). The next heir to the throne is Koobly Khan (pronounced Coo Blee Con). They hesitantly joined the USA in 2007. The head of state in this nation is randomly selected, making the dynasty a risky business. It is partially independent, said the prime minister of MAI and Bezul Mostafique, whom are working together to form a new country. Background West Pengolia was always a really bad place to live. The terrain is bumpy, there are pointy rocks where feet get stubbed, and it's always windy, with the average sustained speed at 20 MPH. Due to this, the penguins of the state are not the nicest of folk. Founded in 2003 by Penghis Khan, he and The Khanz constantly have to fend off hackers to protect what land they have. They have mastered the art of fish slapping because of this. The Khan Split Main article: East Pengolia However, instablility recenty arose in Pengolia. Seeing that Koobly was very soon to take the throne (within a year), they saw this as a chance to free themselves from Penghis and his annoying third person speech. One penguin, Bolsheevic Penguinsky, along with Bambadoo of the shoe incident and several others, donned magenta coats and set off to split the state in two. Secession was their goal, PWNage their purpose. After a detailed war, Penguinsky and Bambadoo revolted and formed East Pengolia. Penghis Khan was outraged! So had the bitter rivalry of East and West begun! Penghis Khan immediantly ordered the worlds largest curtain rod to be constructed, and he had blood-red colored, weatherproof drapes hand over it. So had the Freezing Hatred begun. Map Rugged, windy terrain full of hills. There also lots of pointy rocks for penguins to step on. Some of West Pengolia is located on the Ross Ice Shelf, and during the summer, there are crevasses that where you could fall and drown in. The Trans-Antarctic Mts. surround Pengolia west-by-south-west, the Ross Ice Shelf to the west. Not much to do here other than getting slapped with a fish. You can see how The Khanz live and what they do all day... but that's it. West Pengolia is pretty boring, and the residents are quite mean. The largest settlement is the small village of Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town, with a record high population (for West Pengolia) of 10 citizens. Wow... palace on the left cliff.]] The capital is the rugged terrain for now, however, in future times, a proper city (or area) will be built for the new capital, when Red River 2 came and rebuilt it in the Khan's honor. It is called Ulaansnowtar. Currency Pengolia has its own currency, a blue cube called the Khan (notated K) with the state's official motto, GET OUT, inscribed on it. Image:Khan (Currency).jpg|One Khan Image:Khan Notation.PNG|Khan notation. (edited, not original drawing) Inhabitants * The Khanz and their leader, Penghis Khan. Villains * Hackers, and lots of them. This is usually where they end up when they try to CP Trainer themselves into the USA instead of coming into port. * Ironically, the penguin residents themselves (known as The Khanz) are also pretty grumpy. Mess with them, and you will receive a nasty slap upon the face... with a fish. A BIG fish. *Herbert Horror lives underground beneath Penghis Khan's castle. *Abyss Knights roam this place daily. They shapeshift and blend easily with other Khanz Penguins. *Doom Knights roam West Pengolia daily as well, looking to challenge Penghis Khan to a fish-duel. Resources It depends on your idea of "resources". If you consider fish-slapping penguin warriors "resources", then yes. Other than that, there are miles of nothing. Nothing but hills and pointy rocks o' pain. No one knows where The Khanz get their fish. West Pengolia secretly has a vast resource of oil. However, since nobody bothered to search for them, there are almost no oil wells. Government *Type: Totalitarian Sortition-based Dynastic Autocracy **In other words, the leader who inherits the throne is Randomly Selected, and whoever wins has absolute power without any advisors or limits. * Current Leader: Penghis Khan * Total Population: 700,972 * Urban Population: 10 (in Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town) Trivia * West Pengolia has special Crown Jewels, which will be used for the Inaugration of the next Pengolian Autocrat. *This entire land and its leader are a direct, intentional parody of Mongolia and Genghis Khan. * Despite being an official state of the USA, West Pengolia still has its own flag. Some penguins consider this severely disrespectful, but when Penghis Khan was asked why his state has its own flag, Penghis Khan responded: :"Penghis Khan was bored and eating his Imperial Dinner. The waitor gave Penghis Khan a children's menu, and Penghis Khan ordered from it. While the food was cooking, Penghis Khan saw a section of the menu that said "draw a picture that makes you happy". So Penghis Khan drew a flag. Later, Penghis Khan's subjects scanned Penghis Khan's flag, an they made it the official flag of Pengolia. Penghis Khan enjoys having his picture on a wavy piece of paper." *"Fish Slapping" is a reference to a sketch by the British comedy group "Monty Python's Flying Circus". See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsfiD78Cy0s **The creator of the article was actually referencing to Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, however, as fish slapping was present there, too. *Penghis Khan officially banned the Burger Khan franchise in West Pengolia. He deems it insulting. * The next heir to Penghis Khan's throne is Koobly Khan. * They joined NATO. See also * East Pengolia * Penghis Khan * Koobly Khan * The Khanz * The Dawn of the Pengolian Shoe * The Failed Penghis Khan COUP * The Society Against the Stupidity of Penghis Khan * The Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness * Bolsheevic Penguinsky * Steel Drapes * Ulaansnowtar Category:Rooms